


A Gem In Love

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot had Lapis Lazuli since the get go, even if she didn't want to admit it. Gems usually took a long time to fall in love but I guess for Peridot's...it's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gem In Love

Peridot had been stuck on Earth for about a year now and she had been annoyed as ever. All she wanted to do was get off this lousy planet and go home with Lazuli and Jasper...wherever they were. The Crystal Gems were just a menace to her! They kept ruining her chances at getting back to Homeworld. Not like she had any in the first place. Peridot was hopeless, annoyed, and scared. She knew that any moment the cluster could make the Earth explode and shatter them all! 

Peridot sighs and walks along the water. She had figured out The Crystal Gem's schedule. The schdule had usually been the same for The Crystal Gems. They would usually leave around 12:00 to go on a mission, and come back at about 17:00. She would usually stay at the temple until 16:00. Just incase they decided to come home early for some reason. 

She walks up to the temple and peeks inside. "Guys can we just go already? Steven's fine..." Amethyst groans. "Steven's not okay! He usually goes to Connie's house or his father's place! He's never been on his own before!" Pearl glares at Amethyst. "Steven is going to be okay Pearl." Garnet says as she walks onto the warp pad with Amethyst. "Will you be okay on your own?" Pearl asks. Steven nods "Yep! You'll be back soon right?" Pearl smiles "Definetly..." She walks down the stairs and stands on the warp pad. "Have fun! And don't leave the temple!" Pearl says. "See ya later!" Amethyst salutes him as they warp away.

Steven grins and turns on his TV. Peridot groans "Ughh...." She walks down the stairs. Steven hears her clunk down the stairs. "I wonder who that is..." Steven walks downstairs and peeks out the door. "What?! Peridot!!" Steven beams. "Not now the Steven..." Peridot mumbles. "Peridot! Where are you going?" Steven asks. "Uh...somewhere..." Peridot mumbles. "Come in here!" Steven waves her over. "Only...only if you can answer some questions..." Peridot says. "Sure!" Steven giggles. Peridot sighs and walks into the temple. 

Steven walks upstairs with Peridot and lays on his bed. Peridot inspects his room and slowky sits on the bed. She pushes on the bed a little to feel the pressure. Steven giggles "What do you wanna ask me?" Peridot looks at him "Where is Jasper and Lazuli?" Steven blushes slightly "Uh well..." Peridot watches his reaction "W-What? What happened to them?" Peridot asks nervously. "They're...fused at the bottom of the ocean..." Steven mumbles. "...What!?" Peridot stands up. "Ugh! She's so...stupid!" Peridot facepalms. "Who? Jasper or Lapis?" Steven asks. "Both of them! Don't they even know what Homeworld thinks of fusion! They hate it! And they're probably gonna kill the both of them! And..." Peridot gasps "M-Me..." Peridot feels tears prick her eyes. "Steven I-I don't know what to do! If i go back to homeworld they'll kill me! And if I stay here I'll be shattered!" Peridot panics. "Why...why would you be shattered here?" Steven furrows his brow. "Oh..." Peridot sighs "There's a war machine called the cluster in the um...middle of the earth right now.. and it could..." Peridot shakes her head "Blow up the Earth at anytime..." Peridot mumbles. She hated talking about the cluster. Everything about it terrified her. She didn't want to think of what could happen to her...or what will happen to her. Steven looks at the ground "But...w-we can stop it right?" Steven asks, his voice shaking. "I'm not sure Steven..." Peridot says quietly.

Suddenly, Pearl warps in on the warp pad. "I just wanted to- Peridot?!" Pearl's eyes go wide. Peridot looks at Pearl nervously and starts shaking. Pearl summons her spear quickly. Peridot charges up her gun. "Stop! Stop it!" Steven stands infront of Peridot and puts his hands on her stomache. Peridot looks at him "She's trying to kill me!" Pearl watches them. "No she's not! She just wants to protect me! Pearl I'm fine..." He looks at her. Pearl blushes slightly. Peridot gets rid of her gun. Pearl keeps her weapon out "I still can't trust her Steven. And neither can you..." Peridot snickers "I'd love to kill you right now but that's not the greatest idea don't you think? You see, I have nothing. The Crystal clo- Gems...they're the closest thing I have to...friends..." Peridot says. "You clods are the best chance I have at getting home!" Peridot glares at Pearl. Pearl smirks, she was kinda glad that in some way, Peridot was surrendering. "Fine, we won't be helping you for a while though..." Pearl crosses her arms. "No no no, you have to...I'm surrendering for your help..." Peridot says. "That is no reason for us to help you..." Pearl chuckles. "You don't understand you Pearl! We'll all be killed if I don't get sent back to homeworld!" Peridot complains as she walks downstairs. "And why would we be killed?" Pearl asks. "There's a cluster inside the Earth and it could explode at any time!" Peridot yells. "What?!" Pearl gasps. "Yeah! And I need to get home!" Peridot pokes Pearl's chest. "You're definetly not leaving until we fix this problem.." Pearl says. "Ughh!" Peridot raises her hands up and heads out the door. 

Pearl runs up to her and grabs her arm. "Get back here!" Pearl yells. "What...what the?!" Peridot runs back inside and behind Steven. "What the hell is outside?!" Peridot's eyes go wide in fear. Pearl gasps "Malachite!" Pearl rushes to the warp pad and warps away. "What?! What is she doing?!" Peridot looks at Steven nervously. "She's getting the other gems!" Steven says. Peridot starts panicking, she had never seen fusion before, and she had never wanted to. Garnet didn't look as messed up as that other fusion. Fusion had always confused and terrified Peridot. Peridot starts crying. "Steven I don't want to die!" Peridot looks at him nervously. "Don't worry Peridot, you'll be fine, the gems are gonna be here so-" The gems warp in and quickly run outside, ignoring Peridot. "Pearl, Amethyst! Get them from behind!" Garnet commands. They both run behind Malachite. Amethyst uses her whips to grab two of Malachite's legs. Pearl helps her pull on the whips. Malachite falls over and hits their head on the ground. Garnet quickly squeezes Malachite's head until they poof. Jasper and Lapis appear on the sand. 

Peridot's eyes go wide as she watches them. Garnet quickly poofs Jasper and bubbles her. Pearl carries Lapis into the temple. Peridot watches her "She's okay right? She has to be okay? I mean she can't just-" Pearl smiles "She's fine Peridot. Just a little tired...she has been holding that fusion up for a long time." Pearl sets Lapis on the couch. Peridot peeks over the edge of Steven's room and watches Lapis. "H-Hey..." Lapis squints "Peridot..." Peridot nods "Hello Lazuli..." Peridot says. Steven smiles and watches them. "Am I...dead?" Lapis giggles. Peridot shakes her head. "Good..." Lapis smiles. "Is Jasper?" Lapis asks. Peridot shakes her head again. "Damn..." Lapis frowns. Peridot snickers. "I must be dead since you're laughing..." Lapis smirks. Peridot blushes and quickly stops herself from laughing. Lapis sighs and closes her eyes. Peridot watches her and smiles softly. Steven smiles brightly as he watches Peridot and Lapis interact with each other.


End file.
